


Breaking Up the Girl

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character Development, Character Study, Coming of Age, Female Character of Color, Gen, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One mistake is all it takes and your life has come undone.<br/>Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ignorance

Greta always chalked up her dreams about Klaus as just that, dreams. She had been told about vampires and how they could manipulate the minds of mortals who had no magick of their own to protect them (werewolf magick came with the lunar cycle). Her father had warned her that if the witch wasn’t powerful enough or the vampire was old enough they could, to a degree, enter a witch’s dreams.

Her pride got the better of her. Klaus wanted her  _because_  she had the power; therefor she couldn’t be snared by him in that way. But she was wrong, because he wasn’t just any vampire, (which was why he needed her in the first place) he was also part wolf, and had been in league with enough witches over the ages, to pick up some of their trade secrets. She didn’t know he knew how to  _dreamwalk,_  that he did it sparingly, but also at will. She didn’t know that as she slept, those first few months they were together that he narrated her dreams expertly and without detection, planting a deep and binding root of loyalty, devotion and allegiance. She didn’t know that every time she slept she essentially became his, to mold.


	2. Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta falls out of Klaus favor and in to Kol's sights.

An arrangement had been made. _For your protection,_ Klaus had told her … he lied. Sure she had made him Hybrid, but like so many men who receive their power through the women they start off with, he dropped her for an 'improvement' that could never have done what she had done for him. Though Klaus would never truly release her to her own recognizance, he left her alone just enough for those in his inner circle to come sniffing around. Klaus’ only warning was that she wouldn’t be severely damaged or killed. And that left a lot of wriggle room for creative minds such as the his baby brother Kol possessed.

He'd come for Greta because of his thirsts for a challenge and to him witches were always so much fun to play with … as long as they abided the rules, and Klaus had made sure Greta would…

Kol smiled viciously,stepping casually closer, watching her retreat from him. _Good_ , he thought. “Now dear witch, will you be a good little girl and give me what I’ve come for?” She shifted away from him as he spoke; a glistening trail of liquid ruby rolled from one of her nostrils and made a tempting path down over her full lips. She was exhausting herself trying to keep him at bay.

“You can try it; but I won’t give it to you.” She growled back at him weakly, but not without fire. Her voice came out in a shudder, she edged further away from him, and his smile deepened in satisfaction. He whispered three little words before rushing her once more. “So be it.” He wouldn’t soon tire of this… at least not today.


	3. Mysterious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sins of the mother ...

Greta and Luka didn’t know much about their mother. There were no pictures of her, no ‘her side of the family’ to contact, no clothes left behind. Only two little curly haired-redheaded children left to be raised by their father and his family.

"You look a lot like her." Their aunt Lynette would tell her from time to time. "Not so much in the face, but in the eyes. The way they wander, always looking for something else, something better, something more. Your brother doesn’t have that look, he’s more like his daddy, but you … You better watch it, girl, that you don’t end up just like her." And Greta didn’t know what that meant because no one would ever really speak on it. And when they did, it all sounded like a riddle no one knew the answer to.


	4. Framed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was she asking for it?  
> Was she asking nice?  
> If she was asking for it,  
> did she ask you twice?

She was the witch who left her family behind to create a monster, to change the order of things. She was framed as the lost girl, the stolen one, but when she arrived all white toothed smile, cool black leather, soft voice and seemingly unbound to the monster who had supposedly taken her away.

She got no points for surviving that monster. No, she smiled and that was enough to damn her, which was enough to kill her. She smiled so she enjoyed him, invited him, and wanted him. She smiled so she was a monster just like him. Just like her captor. She, the witch was marked as soon as she showed her teeth.

So when Damon thought he slipped past her barrier (like a coward) swiftly gripping the frailness of her between his fingers and twisting, suddenly, violently ending her …

It was okay

Because she smiled

So she got what she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me working through my issues of how Greta was disregarded by the show and fandom because she worked with/for him. She was snuffed out before she got to tell her story.


	5. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... though your heart is breaking.

Greta had many different smiles. One for a lie, another for the truth, three different versions for people she liked and several for those she hated. Smiling was a way of life and survival for her. There were scant occasions when they had ever failed her, not when it counted.

"Don’t pout, luv. You knew it wasn’t forever." Klaus' hand came to touch her face and she kept the muscles there stiffen, praying her face held up the lie as the rest of her screamed.

"Right." she agreed, eyes sparkling as the dimple in her cheek deepened. "Nothing is forever."


	6. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always either terrible or boring ...

The moment Greta found out the world was nothing was a liar. It was Klaus who showed her, he did it through omission, laughed at her before hitting her in the face with all the truth she didn’t want. All the ones they knew about but never spoke on. All the truth she hid from. She loved him, they both knew it. And he was gracious in his silence. He let her pretend, she was good at it and he found it useful enough not to dissuade her.

He didn’t love her, he never could and he only used her for one thing and that was to break his curse. Everything else was just a bonus and he didn’t need her anymore. What could she do now? She would have stayed with him for as long as it took if he never spoke the words. “I don’t need you anymore, you are nothing to me. Now run along back to your family. That is, if they’ll have you anymore.” He smiled cruelly at her. He really was a monster now, all sharp teeth and sharper words and his eyes darken as he didn’t even take the time to threaten her. That was how little she actually meant to him. Next to nothing at all, below it even.

She felt it all slipping away, having built her castle on the sand … and now the tide was coming in.


	7. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence is golden

When Klaus chooses Caroline over her, Greta feels it like a physical blow. Her power lashes out inside of her and she catches it at the last moment and only just. Her hand rises, numbly to wipe away a thin, red stream that flows from her nose over her lips. She doesn’t smile, though it’s her first instinct. She doesn’t do this because she has spent enough time with Klaus to know that he would know what that smile meant. ‘Ow’ She wriggles some, in her shoes, struggling to stay upright as the backlash of power takes so much out of her.

Though she holds her composer as best she can, she knows the stance would fool most anyone, but him. She thinks to herself 'well, you deserve this, you know, for leaving them behind, you deserve this and much, much worse.' She shakes a little and worries her bottom lip as her inner monologue gets the better of her. She won't cry, won't cry, won't won't won't …  
Her eyes sting but she won’t let anything fall from them … As he nears her she begins to feel the corners of her mouth turn up as if pulled by hooks. His hand comes out to brush her hair away and he speaks to her in a too soft voice.

"Don’t worry love, I’ll find other uses for you." he says with a smile that makes her stomach lurch.


End file.
